<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just give him a chance and forgive him (Re-edited by Princessofthedogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451151">Just give him a chance and forgive him (Re-edited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs'>Princessofthedogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just give him a chance and forgive him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spies In Disguise (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qiana is Lance’s sister and the best friend of Walter. He also gets revenge on her too. Her brother sacrifice his life to protect his sister and the agents. He loves his sister more anything in the world. Will she love Killian?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killian (Spies in Disguise)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just give him a chance and forgive him [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The day he came back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The bad guy doesn’t win</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was holding onto Walter as we rode the scooter. "We are unstoppable!" He cheers but until he gets hit in the face. My brother flew with the scooter and landed far away from us. "Walter!" She tried to get up but my body hurts in every part of it. I saw a man holding onto Walter trying to kill him. I went up to him and kicked him. "Let go of my best friend! You jerk!" I barked. He turns at her and releases Walter. Walter throws a tracking device on Robo-hand. She backed up from him, she backed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs her arm tightly and pulls her to him. "You would rather die in his place?" He whispered in her ear. N..no I don't want to die, She was shaken and trembles. He grabs her jaw and stares at her coldly, huffs in her face. About to put the blade on her face. She flinches in fear. "</span>
  <b>QIANA</b>
  <span>!" Lance screamed. "Let go of my sister! you jerk!" He yelled. He stops and turns around to see if he's there or not but he's not there. "You're the sister of Lance Sterling?" He raised an eyebrow. She didn't answer. "Are you!" He squeezes her arm very hard. "Yes, I'm his sister!" She squeaked with her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment, his face darkened. He knows what to do with her, it's much worse than death. Physical breaking her. He yanks her and picks her up. "Let go of me, please!” She cried with begging. From there Mercy saw Lance; only she saw something strange about his hand. She saw him carrying a girl and he left. He has my sister, he growls. Don't worry Lance, we can get her back, Walter frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile at his base...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw her harshly to the ground. Ow, she said quietly. She saw the database, she growls. "Why do you have the database?" She asked him with disgust. He didn't answer her but smiled darkly. "You better answer!" I gritted my teeth. "What are you planning?" I hissed at him. "Is it really concerning to you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She noda at him. "YES!" Because it's from my brother’s job." She grits her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets up and skeptic glares at him. She backs up and runs to find an exit, he growls. "Where's is the exit in this place?!" She runs to every corner, trips a cable that tangled with her foot. "No!" She tried untangling it but making it worse. He saw her, smiling darkly. "Do you need my help in hand? Let me help you!" Her blood ran cold seeing his sinister smile. He untied the wire on her foot, picked her up as bridle style. She felt his grip strong and pressed the of her breast. He locked the door, walked to the bed and placed her down on the bed. She had butterflies in stomach, she knew the situation she’s in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smooths her face, she slaps his right hand, he stares cold at her. "What is your age and your name?" He smugly smiles at her, I'm not telling you, she hissed with disgust. He grabs her jaw tightly to make her look at him. "Again, what is your age?" He asked angrily. I'm... 20 years old and it's...Qiana, she panicked in fear again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a sinister grin. He removes his coat and throws it to the floor. He laid himself on her. She felt his part of his manhood poking her. She swallowed hard because it’s big. She tried to get of his strong grip but fails. He chuckles at her small attempts. He held her arms over her head, kissing her lips aggressively, moaned, moving down to her neck hard biting down on her, she winces and sniffs. He darkly grins at her, she trebled knowing what's next. He went behind her neck, untied her Floral jumpsuit, threw it to the ground including her black boots, she screamed. "Don't be scared!" He told her in a sweet tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went behind her back, unclipping her bra, and threw it to the ground. Sliding off of her pink lacing panties too. She busted into tears."You’re not being brave anymore?" He smugly smiled at her. "Are you crying for your brother?" He hissed in her face. He smirked seeing her cry. She saw him loosen his belt, seeing them drop to the ground, she had a chill down her spine.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even his boxers too. She tears streaming down her face and trembling. "Are you nervous? Because my dick too big for you?" But don't worry it will be just fine." He chuckles. She losed her eyes not to look, covered my chest with arms. He aggressively separated her arms and held her hands downs with his. She felt uncomfortable with his left hand due it being a robot. He hops over her hips, she felt his touching in front of her cunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released one hand on her, pulled her hair very hard to make her open her eyes, she winces. He shoves it hard inside her core.  He kept pushing into her. Kissing her hard from that kiss they made a moaning noise. He pulls out from her cunt, loses his breath. His breath was warm on her face, the sweat drips from his face to hers. He went in again. Thrusts her while kissing hard, pulls back from her face, smirking and drying her tears. "Just stop crying you should enjoy this moment." He whispered in between her lips. "STOP, PLEASE!" she cried out loud, but he didn't listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I wonder what your brother is going to say?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> He told her while pushing inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You covered my cums and I even stain the bed, he chuckles. He gave her a daring smile. She got the point from that smile. From that smile he told she might end up pregnant. "N-no!" She closed her eyes tight. </span>
  <span>My name is Killian... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know this is my revenge?" He whispered in her face. "Wh..at..what do you mean, revenge, Killian?" I cried. I'm going to frame your brother. He took everything from me... When I find out that you're his sister... The first moment I saw you thought to kill you, but instead of physically breaking you. </span>
  <span>N-no, She  cried. He finished raping her because he added this to his plans. Here's this dress he throws it to her. "Why can't I wear my jumpsuit?" She sniffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not suitable for you because you need to be perfect when your brother comes and rescues you. You have to wear that white dress. She got dressed. He was redressing himself, smirking. Qiana left in tears. Let..me..go please. She was begging him. I want to see my brother and Walter, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can't leave because you might get pregnant, he smirks. I can't leave you a single mother, he smugly smiled. "So what if I'm a single mom and I want you nothing to do with my child's life!" I barked at him. I hope my brother beats you up, Killian, for what you did to me, she snarls. He laughs sarcastically at her, she frowns. I am going to be part of my child's life, he darkly chuckles. Qiana swallows hard and tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance dodges the drones and goes to find Robo hand but Walter wasn't with him because he doesn't want anything bad to happen to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That face you've been using is mine. Over it's one drug to manage to stop long drive. Where is my sister? He didn't answer but smug smile. He shocks him and he falls into a deep sleep. He wakes up in a chair. Can you feel it rolling around a lot witty catchphrase and you all these fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulled the chair to the edge and the shore was in the bottom of the cliff. "Qiana!" He saw her tied up and with a bandanna as a gag to block from speaking. "Kill me instead of her please! She has a long life ahead of her!" He yelled. "You don't have to kill even them too! Please don't kill her!" He turns to look at her with a sad smile. She shook her head with tears in her eyes. He backs her inside and puts her on the ground. He had a devilish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed his fingers and behind his back she saw him lying to him. He pushed him instead of her. He unties my arms and the gag on my mouth. She tilts her head down crying, he places his robot hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come on, you must go to our room, I have a job to do. "You lying snake! You are a murderer! You can't kill all of these people, they are innocent! You are just a psychopath! Plus you are a rapist and I will never be anything yours!" She kept telling him. He smacks her on the face, she winced. He grabs her jaw tightly to face her to look at him. You belong to me now. When I come back we are going to have a little talk about you talking back to me, he barked. Her eyes said fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walter sees him holding onto her jaw. "Let her go, now!" He yelled. We both turned to look at him. Walter. She smiled. "Don't you dare hurt her!" He barked. He released his grip on her jaw and she kicked him right there, he groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs Walter's hand and they start to run. "How about your brother?" He asked her. Don't worry about him, she told Walter with a sad voice. Killian growls. They went another way so they wouldn't be spotted. "Walter...?" She bit her lip and swallowed hard. "What is it, Qiana?" He smiled. I have to tell you something. I..I was..raped. "You were what!" He was in shock. Killian raped me for revenge and.... My brother, he sacrificed his life to protect the agents and my life but he tricked him. He was hurt by what she said. Don't worry about him. He won't succeed because I hack the drones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs. Qiana got a call from veterans in San Diego, California. She was packing my things, even her old toys, when she was a little girl. Walter was helping her to put her things in her cousin's car. I guess this goodbye then. Walter, you can always write to me or call me you know, Qiana said. They hug each other saying goodbye. She rode the car all the way to San Diego. "Hey Qiana, where is Lance?" She looks at her hurt. He ...dead, tears steaming down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! He can't be!" Judy frowns. Judy, he is.... When they got to San Diego, Qiana saw that Judy had a big house. This is your room until you find a house for yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2 weeks later and five days later...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to the bathroom and shut the door. Qiana was vomiting and kept going on with morning sickness. Actually this is the second time she had morning sickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok Qiana?" Judy knocks on the door. I'm fine, Qiana walks out of the bathroom looking sick. You don't look good, Judy frowns. I'm taking you to the doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are the results, Dr. Benedict?" She knew that she's pregnant already. He smiles. I'm sure that you are going to be excited about the big surprise. "What news?" She pretends to know that she's pregnant already. "You're pregnant!" He grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just had a big smile on my face. I'm pregnant with a child of a murderer and rapist. She remembered what he told her this was his revenge in her mind. I bet your husband is going to be happy. I don't have a husband or a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left me, tears coming down her face. He froze for a second and gave a small smile. I'm sorry, he frowns. Well I better get going. Thank you doctor. "What did the doctor tell you?" Judy looked worried. She got out the paper and passed it to her in the car. "You're...pregnant?" A big smile crossed her face excited about the news. "Congrats Qiana!" Well, I guess we need to tell Walter about the news. I think he is going to be a great father!" She grins. "Wait!" She frowns. Don't call just yet. "Why?" She looks at her oddly. Because he's not the father, she frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then who's the father?" She looked at her with awe looks. Qiana bit her lip and tears streamed down her face. The father left me, she was lying. The fact is that she was raped by a man who hates her brother. She can't possibly tell her family what has happened to her. "What! Why?!" Judy was pissed. He doesn't love me anymore...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a jackass!" She growled. Qiana closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nine months later and a few years later...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was November 10, 2026....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the twin's birthday. "Happy Birthday to both of you!" She told them with love. "Make a wish!" She smiles.  They blow out the candles. They both wish to meet dad. Poppy the chihuahua jumps on top of Nakia. "Smile for the camera!" She grins at him. They smiled at the camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colton, this is for you. "Cool! It's a nerf gun!" He smiles big. Nakia, I know you will love this one. "A sketch book and sketching pencils!" She smiles big. Can I go outside Mom, please. I want to try out my new nerf gun. Ok, Colton, she smiles softly. I'm going to play with Poppy outside too. As they went outside she thought her son looked like his father a lot. With his eyes. My daughter looks like me but with his eyes, she said in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was playing with his new super nerf gun. He made his own bases to shoot. Poppy, sit, she tells her. She doesn't listen and escapes from the front yard. "Nooo!" She screams. Nakia chases after her. "Nakia!" He threw his nerf gun to the grass and chased after her. </span>
  <span>"Poppy!" She cried. A strange man picks her. "Is this your dog?" He asked her. Yes, it is, she happily nodded. He turned around, she saw his hand like a robot. She stares at him oddly. "Nakia, are you ok?" Her brother asked. He knew this was Qiana's and his children. She snaps out of the staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, I'm fine. He gave her back to Poppy. Thank you,you, Mister. She's my best friend and I want nothing to happen to her, smiles. "Remember we are not supposed to talk to strangers!" He said it out loud. </span>
  <span>I'm not a stranger, I'm your father. Their jaws drop. My dad has a hand like Cyborg from the DC comics, his eyes lighten up. "You really are my Daddy?" Nakia smiled. Yes, I am. "What are your names?" He asks them. Mine is Colton and I'm the older twin. I'm Nakia, she giggles. I guess you need to see my mom. Yes, I do, he smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were you, dad?" Colton asked him. He didn't answer his son. "Mom!" They both called her. "What is it, my Sweeties?" She looks at them curious. </span>
  <span>"We found our Dad!" They both shouted. What do you mean until she saw a man walking in the room. She froze when she saw him. "How's my beautiful wife doing?" He smirks. "Your what!" She was in shock. He went up to her and got too close. What are you doing her... He gave her a kiss on her lips. The two covered their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children can you go outside please. Because I need to speak to your mother. They both nodded and ran out of there. Qiana this is where you been hiding from me. She glared at him. "By the way I'm not your wife! Also why are you here!" She gritted her teeth. "I didn't tell you that I don't want you in my son and daughter's lives!" She snarl. He chuckles for a moment, then he smirks. You know why I'm here. "I don't know why you are here?" She looks at him with hate. "You want to know?" He simpered. I will tell you then. I am planning to be part of my children's life and yours. Or else, he shrugged his shoulders. "Or else what?" She frowns with an odd look. If you don't accept my hand in marriage, I will kill the people at the WTUV. She bit her lip and thought for a second. "Fine!" She snarls. But first we need to spend time together alone. Without our children, he grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallows hard. Maybe we can go to Italy, that's where it will be. Go pack your things and we will be going on our way. I will tell the children that we are going out of town. "Where are they going to stay at?" He asks her. At my friend's house, she rolls her eyes. </span>
  <span>She packs her dresses and sandals, I'm Ready. Let me help you with that. No, I got it, she snarled. I meet you in the car, ok love. She walks Colton and Nakia to Gwen's house and went to the car where he is waiting.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A date in Italy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walks to the car where he’s waiting. She opened the door, she sat in front with him. “Are you ready?” He asked her. She gave him a fake smile then looked out at the window. “By the way Killian ,how did you know where I live?” She frowns. Not telling you, he smirked. She gave him an annoyed look.</p><p>“Why are you saying that.” She shook her head. He didn’t answer but chuckles. They arrived in Italy, it was beautiful by the little town. Let me help with your bags, he grins at her. “Uhh…? No thank you!” She took out her tongue at him. He twitched his mouth and huffs.  She was standing by the elevators, she saw him getting the room key. He walks to her with a smile. “You’re ready?” He looked at her, she rolled her eyes and she nodded. They walked to the room, he opened the door for her. The room was luxurious and big, a huge bed, ocean view from the balcony. “The room is quite beautiful.” She said to herself. </p><p>She put her suitcase on the bed and she walked to the balcony. The fresh ocean breeze blowing through her long hair. “You’re enjoying the breeze?”  He smiles at her. She didn’t answer and sighs. She walks inside with an unhappy smile. “What’s wrong?” He asked curiously. “You want to know? You brought me without our kids! So what are we going to do?” She gave an annoyed tone. “A whole lot.” She stares at him with a frown.</p><p>“Probably going out for dinner, a walk through town.” He said to her, she stares at him. “After that we can have a moment between the bed sheets…. She laughs sarcastically then stops. “In your dreams! I’m not going to be doing that!” She shook her head in disagreement. “You’re not…? You probably will fall for me soon.” He smirked. She gave him a dirty look. “Yeah right.” She mumbles. “Shall we go to bed?” She stares at him then bed, points at him. </p><p>“With you…?” She panicked her fingers. He nods at her. “I’m not… He frowns at her but shrugs his shoulders. “Is the another bed? No, there’s other bed.” She swallows hard, sighs. I’m going to sleep on the floor, she’s afraid being raped again.  He saw her fear about sleeping with him, so that’s why he’s going to make a deal with her. “Qiana, I promise I won’t try to do anything to hurt you or touch you,” when you change I can step outside for you.” She looked at him with relief. “But in return you spend time with me, is it a deal?” She bit her lip, sighed and shook his hand. </p><p>“Can you please step outside so I can change?” She asked him quietly. He nodded and stepped outside of the room. She dropped her sweater to the ground, kicked her pants to the side. She slips on her white nightgown. The dress was made from silk and soft materials. You can come in now, he saw her, he smiled at her. She sat on the bed, lay down. It was so cozy and comfortable, she smiled due to the comfy bed. He put his night gear on, went to bed. She didn’t even notice him kisses her forehead because she was in a deep sleep.</p><p>The next morning… <br/>She got up with a well rested smile, and got out of bed. “Morin love, how did you sleep?” He asked. “I slept great, actually!” She grins to ear to ear. He smiled at her being happy.” Let’s get dressed for breakfast.” He told her, she nodded. The garden was a beautiful place to have breakfast!” She thought.</p><p>They ate yummy breakfast after they walked in the town. “Wow, this is a beautiful town in Italy!” She said to herself. She looks at Killian with a soft smile, he turns to her, she looks to the side. They went through the little shops. “Oh my gosh, look at this necklace!” She had a big smile on her face. The necklace was a jewel, ruby bright. “Do you like it?” He asked her and she nods with a grin. She had a huge smile because he purchased the necklace for her.  She lifts her hair for him to put the necklace on. “Thank you…Killian,” it’s beautiful!” She smiled and she didn’t show it but kept to herself. </p><p>She saw the gorgeous flowers, the children playing with each other, and even an artist. “I heard him speak to the man in Italian about something, not sure what?”  She tilts her head to the side. “Bella signora vieni qui!” The man waves his hand to me. I pointed at myself, he laughs and nods saying yes. She sat down in the chair, behind all types of flowers. In that picture was a smile… A beautiful smile, from a beautiful girl grew into a lady.  “Maybe if I could just give him one chance… NO!” She snapped out that phase. </p><p>“You look beautiful, Qiana,” she turned to the side, covering her face. They walked to the park, full of nature. “Qiana…?” He had her name in his throat. “What is it, Killian?” She gave him a dirty eye but with a smirk. “How was your relationship with your brother?” He frowns asking her.  She didn’t answer but sighs, glares at him in pain in her heart. He saw her eyes start to water. “He loves me more than anything, he’s the most caring person! All he wanted is to protect me from people like YOU!” She tried to slap him but didn't look him in the eye. </p><p>“You think you lost everything because of my brother right?” He opens his mouth then sighs. “I know he did a lot of harm to you… But you didn’t know his heart, Killian.” She tears streamed down her face. “He will do anything to make sure I’m safe,” even standing up for me after my parents tell me stuff about my dreams, he spends time with me when he’s not busy, I LOVED MY BROTHER!” He bleeds to see her like that, he’s regretting saying it but here goes nothing!” She closed her eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry about your brother's loss…. Even though I dislike him but for you…? I will do it for you.” He mumbled, she smiled at him. “Let’s go have dinner, I’ve a perfect place to eat!” He smiled. A beautiful winery and romantic night. “Couldn’t believe you picked a private room just for us to eat.” I smiled at the moon. “Qiana, how were our children growing up without me in their lives?” He asked curiously, she snorts. </p><p>“You want to know?” He nods at her. “Why should I tell you?” I gritted my teeth. “Because I’m their father!” He barked, she huffs. “I’m the one who gave birth to them!” He muzzled his mouth, she hissed at him. “Why should I tell my kids or my family or friends that their father, who is a criminal, who murdered my brother, even raped me for revenge, don’t you remember?” I snarled with spiteful glare. </p><p>He had lost for words because she has the right to keep it a secret, she frowned at him. “But I tell you.” I sadly smiled. They were always asking me about you but I never told anything. They just had a hard time growing up without you, I frowned. “In school was big hard time!” Because they were always bullied, he frowns at her. Their only friends are the older kids and they knew them since when they were in my belly, I sighed. “Colton has the hardest time making friends.” I told him. But your son looks alike you and even he has the same personality as you,” Of course you're his father.” Killian smiles.  </p><p>“Even they’re not going to meet my parents, their uncle nor their aunt.” She frowns. “What do you mean by that?” She gave him a gloomy look. “Well my parents died in a car accident and my aunt died of being sick… But Lance? Don’t you remember what you did to him?” He nods sadly. “Have you ever had wine before?” He asked her. No, I haven’t, I shook my head. I’ve seen my family and Lance drink it. “By the way, which type of wine did you get?” I raised an eyebrow. </p><p>She saw the server bring out champagne and fettuccine pasta. Thank you, she told the waiter. He smiles at her. She took a sip of champagne and it was sweet. “Killian, you need to watch out for my uncle Jon!” I mumbled. “What do you mean?” He raised an eyebrow. He’s a tough man, he was in the army and successful businessman, angrier issues,”Probably kick your ass for knocking me up.” I laughed at him, he stared at her with a nervous look.</p><p>To be continued..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Being Re-edited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was even more beautiful. Qiana rubs her eyes and stretches, smiles. She got up and stepped outside on the balcony. The ocean breeze that she loved. They went to eat breakfast after breakfast, they went back to town again. They rode the Gondola after they went to a restaurant. It was night and gorgeous and the stars are shining down. The moon reflecting on the water of the sea.</p><p>She smiles at the beautiful view.</p><p>
  <strong>Killian’s POV….</strong>
</p><p>Killian’s face flushed red when he saw her under the moonlight. He knows he loves this young lady. She was attractive to him making him have a big hardening to his manhood, he smirked in his mind. Her lips and chocolate brown eyes. Her personality was bold and trying to stop him. He did say it was his revenge but he was craving for her too. To hold a grasp of her body. When he enjoyed it but was pissed off because she left with his unborn children. He hacked systems to find her <em>But….</em> <em>She was raped. They were born from rape. </em>Killian remembered in his mind.</p><p>
  <strong>End of POV….</strong>
</p><p>“Qiana, how many children would you have?” Qiana turned to him with a smile. Well...<em>No, I shouldn’t tell you…</em> She sadly whispers. “Of course you can, Love!” He said in a soft voice. I will like maybe a lot of kids, she smiles. Killian smirks knowing of an idea. But not by force again. He needs to learn how to control the feeling. “Aren’t kids great?” She saids with a small smile. He didn’t answer but smiled at her. </p><p>The server brought champagne, and Qiana guessed that he likes champagne. “Let me tell you something about your son.” She frowns. “Remember, that I told you about Colton?” She said. Yes, he said through his wine glass. “He’s just like you. Your face and personality. He even has your accent, she softly smiles. He has your anger, arrogant and temper but not towards me and the family.” Killian smirks of being proud of his boy. She snaps at him because he was smirking. “It’s not funny!” She hissed through her teeth. “I am laughing?” He said with a smirk. </p><p>She gave him a dirty look. He always wanted to know about his dad <em>but I didn’t say anything to him</em>… She sighs. Now Nakia has your eyes but she has my personality and your attitude. But she is polite and respectful, Qiana said. They wanted to know about you, she frowns. I didn’t say a word about you, she glared at him. She sighs in remembering things. I completed my dreams to be a veterinarian for animals, she sadly said.</p><p>My aunt Ariana, Uncles and aunts… <em>My parents...</em> She had a lump in her throat. My dad never loved me then divorced my mom. My mom remarried with a nice man who loved me like his own. <em>They died in a car accident…</em> Killian stops smirking and frowns. My parents, aunts and uncles were disappointed in me because of my dream. Expect my aunt Winnie, uncle Jon and my older cousins even…<em> Lance.</em> Killian stared at her for a bit with a frown. They did agree with my dreams. Lance and I have a special connection, she gave a soft grin. Killian slightly smiles when he hears about Lance. “<strong><em>What did you say?” </em></strong>She grits her teeth when she heard Killian mumbling.</p><p>He just smirks at her. She gave him a dirty look.</p><p>The next day was big day for Qiana because she going to a big date in a fancy restaurant. This is what she wearied a black long dress with diamond bracelet. Qiana, Love, this is for you, Killian softly smiles. It was red necklace spade like a heart. <em>“Thank you.” </em>She thanked him with quiet voice. He helped put on. She turns to him, his face flashed red. At the restaurant was by the ocean. She again smiles at the beautiful view. She sighs when he stares at her.</p><p>After dinner, they went to a party at the hotel. She took a sip of the champagne and had a sad look on her face. He saw her, smirks at her. “Are you alright, Love?” He asked. She glares at him but sighs.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know…</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>To be continued </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>